After Class
by overdosed-on-chocolate
Summary: Lemon. Ichigo beats Rukia in a school test and she's not happy about it. Her anger brings her to the conclusion that he cheated. What happens when she want to confront him about it? (terrible at summaries but please read and reviews welcome) A short IchiRuki in ordinary life.


Shit.

I don't wanna walk up to him.

I don't wanna talk to him.

I don't want anything to do with him.

But I know he cheated. He has to admit it. Damn how did he get such a high score in that test.

Ichigo Kurosaki. He's an ass. Arrogant. Cocky. Playboy.

But he's smart too. Dammit.

Damn him.

I don't wanna walk up to him.

He's gonna lie.

He's gonna laugh at me for thinking he cheated. He might not have.

And he's probably gonna make some sort of remark about doing each other favours.

He pisses me off.

I watch as he walks past me, glancing down at me once before continuing to listen to his friend's conversation. I don't smile. I scowl at him. But he just shrugs it off now.

I need to find something else to get back at him.

"Kurosaki."

He stopped and turned to me. His friends did the same.

This was embarrassing. I didn't want them to hear me ask for help. I didn't want him to make a fool of me with one of his witty comments.

"Yeah Kuchiki?"

"I need to talk to you about that test."

He looked quizzically at me, clearly he wasn't expecting this from me.

He's thinking of something to say.

"What about it?"

I was the surprised one now.

"I know you cheated."

He and his friends laughed. I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Alright then. Let's say I did. Why do you want to talk about it?"

"Because I want to know how."

I would have laughed at his puzzled face were it not a serious matter. He probably thought I wanted to cheat too. It was just a stupid test. I just want him to admit he isn't as smart as the score said.

"Alright. Our last classes are next to each other, meet me at mine when everyone's left."

"Alright."

I couldn't read what he was thinking, his face was hiding something, he did cheat. He walked away with his friends and I heard them talking about how they thought we would spend our after school session together.

The last two hours went on forever.

I had begun to rethink what I had planned on doing, it would probably end up in a fight anyway and I would storm off and he would tease me about it. Maybe I should just drop it.

But then that little voice that reminded me he got a better score than I did brought my hate fire back.

I'm competitive. Especially against him.

It's his fault. If he weren't so damn smart and stuck-up I would be fine.

The bell rang and people began to file out of the classrooms. I shoved my books into my bag and stormed out of the class to wait patiently by the door of his.

I got odd looks from people, usually everyone ditches the school as soon as they can; even the teachers.  
Everyone was out.

"Kurosaki."

"Kuchiki?"

As I walked in he passed me and closed the door behind him. I dumped my bag aside and turned to look at him but he remained facing the door.

"You cheated didn't you."

He didn't move.

"I know you did. Give it up."

Not a word from him.

"It's a fucking test Rukia. Why do you care?"

I was slightly insulted he used my first name. We didn't know each other that well.

"Because I want you to admit I am better."

"Is that it?"

It went quiet for a while. He was right. It was pointless to do this. My damn pride got in the way. But I don't care. I just want him to admit it.

"Fess up Kurosaki. Admit it. You aren't as smart as you think."

"Neither are you."

"What?"

This asshole…

"You aren't as smart as you think you are either."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you serious?"

I was so confused but he kept going.

"You seriously thought I would stay back after class just to talk about a stupid test with you?"

"Wait what?"

He turned to face me. His head cocked to the side and a small smirk on his face. I wasn't sure what to think. My cheeks began to heat.

"Then why did you do this?"

He scoffed and began to walk closer to me, quickening his pace and forcing me to step back and lean against one of the longer desks. He brought his hands to either side of the desk.

"You want me to tell you?"

"N-no."

His smirk was clearer now and his eyes darkened. His face was dangerously close to mine.

"Good. I'm more of an action person anyway."

His mouth shot to mine and I tried to pull back but the desk wasn't letting me and he just pushed further. His body began to press up against mine and I felt his hands hoist me onto the table then make their way around my waist and to the back of my head.

I pushed against his chest but he only strengthened the kiss. I could feel his tongue slide into my mouth and he slid it against mine.

After a while of battling against it he stopped and as his lips parted from mine he wiped the corner of his mouth. He stood there grinning at my red face and huffing chest. He leant his body closer to mine and I slid across the desk to get away from him. His hand held my thigh and he kissed me again, not wasting his time in opening up my mouth. I didn't know what to do. I tried pushing him away with one hand since the other was supporting me from lying on the table but it was having no effect.

I was slowly losing the will to fight against him. Shit. He was between my legs and apparently he took me squeezing my thighs as a sign to keep going, something I will honestly say I wanted. I didn't want to give in to this. He slid his tongue in deeper and he climbed onto the desk too, pushing me down so that I was laying on it and he was on top of me.

I could leave. I could kick him or something. And then get up and go.

But I didn't want to.

And slowly I began to join in on the kiss, running my tongue along his and moving my hands to the back of his head.

Shit I wanted this.

I ran my fingers through his hear and pulled his head closer. This stopped him and he looked at me. I was red and had begun to withdraw my hands when I felt his thumb on my chin. He stared at me and I knew I was going red.

If he stops this now and goes, I'll kill him.

Instead he opens up my mouth and his tongue reaches mine before our mouths do.

He was fucking amazing at this.

I groaned in pleasure and he deepened the kiss.

I wanted more.

I took my hands from his hair and slid them down the back of his neck to the collar of the school shirt. I loosened the tie and began to undo the buttons. He stopped again as I undid the last button.

I was getting impatient.

I watched as he smirked at me and leant down. I felt him tug at something near my neck and watched as he looked back at me with the school ribbon between his teeth.

I needed him now.

I grabbed the tie and pulled him down to me. He dropped the ribbon and kissed me passionately. It was fast and hot. He sat me up so that he was on his knees and I was straddling him.

He hastily undid my shirt as I pushed his lips against mine. He then hoisted up my skirt and brought my area close to his. I groaned at what I felt.

Clearly he wanted this as much as I did.

I began to slowly grind against him and he groaned in want.

He bucked below me and we began to form a rhythm.

I stopped and got off him. He bit my bottom lip in protest.

I moved my hands to his belt and began to undo it.

Realising I was having some trouble with the way we were positioned he brought me back to the edge of the table while he stood in front of me. He undid his belt and fly and lifted my skirt above my waist and lowered my underwear. He climbed back onto the table and hovered above me.

I needed this. Now.

"K-Kurosaki…"

"Say my name."

He only lightly placed it in me before pulling away and I could feel the power behind it already, I was desperate for it.

"Ichigo…"

He grinned and kissed me slowly.

"Good. Now, what do you want?"

"P-p-please… just…"

He brought the kiss back to its original passion and he started slow and slowly built momentum. I began to meet him halfway. I wrapped my arms around his back and scraped my nails against his skin. The sound of him moaning and his breath quickening along with the feeling of him in me was bringing me to my limits. I moaned long into his mouth and he began to go faster. I stopped the kiss to breathe and closed my eyes as I was nearing peak. His eyes were wide and still he was going faster. I was about to reach my limit and bit his neck as I did.

I went numb and watches his face as his movements slowed down from fast and short to slow and long thrusts. He was still going long and hard. His breath was catching though, he was almost there too. He kissed me as he released and then he collapsed on me.

We lay there for a few minutes until he lifted me up to the edge again and pulled out. He looked into my eyes and I watched beads of sweat fall from his face. Mine was probably just as red as his, but that would also have to do with the fact that I just got the best fuck in my life from the guy I said I hated. And at school at that.

He chuckled. I wasn't sure why.

"What?"

"This"

I smirked at the way he said it. Leaning back I closed my eyes.

"We are so doing this again."

"Who said it was over yet?"


End file.
